Some computing systems include a group of nodes working together as a single system. Such systems may be referred to as “multi-node systems.” Each node can be a computing device capable of functioning as an independent unit. The nodes may be interconnected to share data and/or resources. In addition, the nodes may communicate by passing messages to each other.